


You got quick?

by Anielka



Series: Hear me out! [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I just couldn't stop myself guys, This was soooo much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: Every time I'd walk the hallwayI would trip.Like Evan, ha ha…*sigh* Evan…AKAConnor's thoughts during Be More Chill's 'The Squip Song'





	You got quick?

**Author's Note:**

> I!!!! have!!! no!!!! self!!!! control!!!!

 

 

Freshman year:

I didn't have a girlfriend or a clue.

**Ugh, another idiot.**

I was a loser just like you,

**Harsh.**

Good times would only

Soar by.

I was gross,

As every female would attest,

**_I_ ** **think you’re gross.**

My sexting was a futile quest,

My little penis was depressed,

He was so lonely, poor guy…

**Too much info, dude.**

I was hopeless, hopeless.

I was helpless, helpless.

Every time I'd walk the hallway

I would trip.

**Like Evan, ha ha…**

***sigh* Evan…**

I was stagnant and idle,

**Big words there.**

I was so suicidal!

**Oh.**

And then

Then, then

Then, then

Then, then

**Get to the fucking point!**

Then, then

Then, then

Then, then I got a Squip!

**A what?**

_You got quick?_

_Not quick; Squip._

**Okay?**

_I’ve just never heard of it before…_

 

_Yeah, that’s the point!_

_This is some top-secret, can’t-even-look-it-up-on-the-internet shit._

**Yeah, like that’s not shady at all.**

It's from Japan.

It's a gray, oblong pill.

Quantum nano-technology CPU.

The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until

It implants in your brain and it tells you what to do.

**What the fuck.**

**Kid, don’t buy that shit.**

_So....._

_It's like......._

_Drugs?_

**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!**

**DRUGS?!**

**WEIRDO OVER HERE IS OFFERING YOU QUANTOM TECHNOLOGY**

**OR WHATEVER, AND YOU THINK IT’S DRUGS?!**

**WHAT’S WRONG WITH TODAY’S TEENAGERS?!**

_*chuckles*_

**Of course he laughs like a villain.**

_It's better than drugs, Jeremy_

**Take advice from the kid who did crack, man.**

**Run far away from this shit.**

It's from Japan!

**What the fuck is that chorus?!**

It's a gray, oblong pill!

Quantum nano-technology CPU!

**Dude, your voice is freaking me out.**

The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until

It implants in your brain and it tells you what to do!

**Stop yelling, man!**

It tells you what to do!

It's preprogrammed!

It's amazing!

Speaks to you directly!

**That sounds like something from a futuristic horror movie.**

You behave as it's appraising.

Helps you act correctly.

**So, it’s like meds, but with the potential to overpower**

**your free will?**

Helps you to be cool!

It helps you rule!

**Okay. Sounds evil, but okay.**

Picture this:

Nobody cares if you are late,

'Cause even teachers think you're great.

**Definitely fake, man.**

Your weekend's just a full on slate of blowout benders

Of teenage rock star splendor!

**Dude, no.**

Right now you're helpless, helpless,

You are almost hopeless,

On the school's social map you're just a blip.

**Harsh.**

But if you

Take my advice and if you pay the listed price

**I bet my ass those are expensive as fuck.**

Well, then you go from sad to interesting

To hip – Your whole life will flip!

**That’s not always good, kid.**

**See what happened to Evan.**

***sigh* Evan…**

When you buy a Squip!

**Yeah, don’t buy a Squip.**

Hey, yeah, a Squip!

Oh, a Squip!

Hey, yeah!

**When did I become the fucking voice of reason?**

**I’m the kid that did drugs and killed himself, what the fuck.**

No longer a drip when you got in your grip,

A Squip, a Squip, a Squip!

**He’s gonna buy the Squip, isn’t he?**

**Stupid fuck.**

**Author's Note:**

> Second update in less that fifteen minutes, what is this???  
> I already had this finished, so... might as well post it while there's time.
> 
> I'm think a Heathers or a Hamilton one, yay or nay?  
> I'm probably going to do it anyway, but some emotional support would be appreaciated!


End file.
